


Sense of Self

by YuffiesNinjaInsanity



Series: The Beast Within [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Lydia Martin, Gen, Pack Feels, Panic, Psycho, Road Trip, Scott can't drive, True Alpha, cannibal, jeep feels, scotts a bro, stiles has a knack for trouble, stiles will be the death of himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuffiesNinjaInsanity/pseuds/YuffiesNinjaInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Lydia, Scott and Isaac decide to go find Cora. Too bad plans never work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense of Self

**Author's Note:**

> In my Hannibal, Will was never framed by Hannibal and they are both working together. This Teen Wolf is based on season 3b speculation but has no spoilers.

The Sheriff looks at his pleading son with his bags already packed. When did his son become old enough to think he was old enough to do this? From being caught on crime scenes to catching him sneak out his window. He hardly knew his son anymore.

"No, after everything we went through the last thing I need is to worry about you on a road trip." The Sheriff takes a sip of his coffee and turns away to his newspaper, but that never worked.

"Dad, please! Come on! This is me, Scott, Lydia and Isaac we are talking about here." Stiles barrels through the reasons for the trip.

There would be no woods, there would be malls and movies, there would be a nice hotel that Lydia's parents insisted on and the guys would have their own room.

"Stiles, I'm just nervous about you, kid. What if you have one of your screaming fits in the hotel?" 

Stiles stops moving and turns white. "I will be fine." Then bounces back. "Its YOU we have to worry about, it's no wonder you don't smoke!"

"When is this supposed to happen?" The Sheriff eyes Stiles bag that looks for a good three days.

His son laughs, "Well, they are waiting outside, right now." 

"Stiles!"

"I'll call, text, stay out of trouble. Bye, love you! Don't eat fast food!" Stiles gives him a hug, then runs out the door laughing with his bag bouncing off his shoulder.

He doesn't remember the last time he heard Stiles laugh like that. Maybe this will be good for him. 

"Dude! You didn't even tell your dad until NOW!" Scott looks ready to flip. "I told my mom a week in advance because YOU told me to!"

"Yeah, Scott, and she's also way different from my dad. I didn't know how she would react, and look, you needed three days to convince her." Stiles looks behind him to see an uncomfortable looking Lydia and a bland Isaac.

"Geesh guys, we are going on vacation."

Lydia's hand grabs his arm and holds tight. "Stiles, we better hit a mall or else I'm telling your dad everything."

Okay, so there is no fun stuff and they are really road tripping to find Cora who never came back with Derek. He told them where she was so they thought a surprise visit would be fun. Anything to get out of Beacon Hills.

"I wish Allison were here." Lydia says in which both Scott and Isaac say 'me too'.

Awkward. Immediately, Stiles throws on the radio and looks in the rearview mirror to catch Lydia's smirk. That conniving devil. 

"You know, we could have got a hotel." Lydia says. Scott turns to Stiles and Isaac puts his claws onto Stiles shoulder. "But Stiles said camping in this tiny, stinky," "HEY!" "ugly, good for nothing, box, would be better and more convenient." 

"Stiles, just when I think I can not hate you anymore than I already do." Isaac shakes his head and lets go. 

"Come on, man, we can't really stay in here for three days or more."

Stiles is stopped at a red light and goes to argue them when he catches a glimpse of a man looking a lot like the guy he saw in the bookstore walking down the street.

"Stiles, let's just go to the hotel, Lydia says she'll cover it. Besides we still need to pick up Cora's scent." 

He turns back to the red light now green and drives by. Forgetting all about the conversation not thinking just driving. He becomes so lost in thought that Scott starts pointing out when to slow down for stop signs after he runs through one. And his friends must think he's being stubborn acting how he is but once they pull into the hotel parking lot he stumbles out and closes his eyes.

"Someone get his water," Isaac says holding Stiles up.

They were used to this thing, where traumatic stress kicks in, or one of them freak out over something simple. They always try to talk about it, Lydia's law. She argues that the more they keep in from each other the more likely they won't bond like pack. Isaac has frequent struggles with closed spaces that even small bathrooms freak him out from time to time. Scott once broke a television out of anger after losing a game on the xbox which Melissa was told by everyone that it was knocked over. Lydia still has nightmares about Peter even though she is the best at hiding it with her make-up, wolf senses can tell when she is having a bad day- she is a hypocrite who doesn't even follow her own law. And Allison, well, there have been times when Scott and Isaac would have to leave otherwise things would have been ugly. Stiles takes a deep breath and tugs on his hoodie strings.

"What was it?" Lydia asks. "Stiles?"

"Can we get our room, then…"

He needs a coffee, he just drove for three hours nonstop. That's not an easy thing to do. He lays on the nice bed and tries to think of something other than the man and the millions of other people that were on this bed.

"Isaac and Lydia are getting food. What happened?" 

"You know how I told you Derek saved my ass couple weeks ago?"

Scotts face changed drastically into his Alpha face. Scott grabs Stiles arm, something he started doing when he wanted information or tried to be soothing… or was angry. Depends how hard he squeezed, but that is Scott. 

"Wanna ease up?" He takes a breath, "Yeah, I'm not sure if it was him though, this guy had a hat on. But he looked… And I looked up about these murders and dude. It's like… not even supernatural. Just some guy getting kicks out of organizing these bodies into arty sculptures and placing them in cool but really freaky positions! They don't know if it's all the same guy, they haven't found him yet. But they have a lead thats on the D.L and it isn't looking too good for that man I just saw. Oh and by They I mean the freakin F.B.I, Scott! I had Danny do some things… he was hard to convince to hack into the… I had to…anyway... Apparently, he's a psycho analyst."

"Which would explain why he's here."

"What do you mean?" 

"To psycho analyze you." Scott says with a straight face then cracks up.

Stiles scoffs and turns to study the room, "Please, don't tell me that's all you go from that!"

"It's not my fault you talk so fast!" Scott gives him a hug, "Calm down, Derek said he smelled like death right?"

Stiles nods and understands, he has two werewolves and a banshee. They will know if these guys are around. Scott goes to the door and opens it to Lydia and Isaac holding two big bags.

"Chinese! The wanton soup is mine!" Lydia exclaims before diving in.

They chatter here and there. Talk about the last place Cora's pack was located in the woods. It seemed a bit of a hike but they packed light, and had a tent just in case. Lydia reemed Derek out because all this would have been so much easier if the Hales had a cell phone plan. 

His phone rings, "Hey dad, yeah were here."

Scott and Isaac can't help but listen and Lydia is picking at her nails.

"There was a murder… ?" Stiles squeaks and looks at them and mouths while pointing down 'here!'

"Yea, we will… bye" He doesn't look at his friends, in fact he just turns onto his side and closes his eyes. He had horrible dreams, ones where he would always end up screaming. In the beginning, it was Isaac and Lydia who everyone talked about, just when they started to become friends. 

Now he was the one they whispered about, nonstop, going on and on about him and his sanity. How he's losing it.

"Will you all just shut up!" He turns around and they all look like they had been dozing off.

"What wrong, Stiles?" Lydia whispers from her bed, shuffling. 

He heard something. "Nothing."

He wakes up to Isaac and Scott watching the news on the little tv, flashes of a man missing and 'possibly dead from the blood tracks that lead from his house' the reporter says. Well thats positive for his family. 

"Why do you think you didn't scream, Lydia?" Isaac asks towards the bathroom.

"It's apparent none of you have sisters, you don't talk to a lady through a bathroom door, Isaac." Lydia calls out.

She comes out with a green sweater and dark gray pants. Isaac blanches either because he's really thinking about what she said, or it's because Lydia Martin is wearing pants and shoes. "Luckily for you I was just putting on my face." 

"Stop clowning around, Lydia and get to the point." Scott says and Stiles bursts out laughing 'good one'.

"Careful, Stiles, looks like you're losing your funny as well as your mind."

"At least my heart isn't freezer burnt." 

"GUYS!" Scott shouts putting hands on the both of them. "Will you chill? Lydia, what do you think?"

"I think it may be because we are not in Beacon Hills. Maybe we have territory just like werewolves." She shrugs, "I'm new at this too, which is why I came along. Cora's pack might know something." 

"And if they ask for a price for their knowledge like most packs do Lydia? What then? Going to give them your left over wanton soup?" Stiles asks changing into another shirt.

Lydia is about to retort with a comeback but stops when she stares at Stiles chest. She moves over to him and lifts up his shirt but he struggles to keep it down.

"Lydia, what the hell are you doing?"

"Yeah?" Scott looks just as freaked as he feels.

"I just had a weird… vibe." She says mystically and picks up her stuff while flinging her hair. "Let's go!" 

Isaac laughs and puts an arm around Stiles, who hangs his head and tosses Scott his Jeep keys. "I'm tired, you drive." 

Annnnd everyone is just about ready to vomit from Scotts swerving and nearly side swiping a minivan with a baby sign on it. 

"Son of a bitch, watch where you're going asshole!" Scott yells and beeps the horn at the guy who just 'cut them off'.

So maybe a true Alpha with anger issues from the nemeton darkness shouldn't drive. "Did you see him?"

"Honey, Stiles is about to have a panic attack. Why don't we pull over into that diner?" Stiles nods at Lydia's suggestion too devastated to utter a sound and his fists are sore from clenching his seat.

Scott turns left on red and gets honked at. "Jesus, Scott when did you become a bad driver?" Isaac growls out having had enough scares of his own to last a lifetime.

"Since I only drive a motorcycle dumb ass, I don't have an actual license for a car and my mom only let me drive a month after my permit! Then I got wolf powers and Allison usually drove." Isaac looks over at Stiles who has his jaw dropped. Apparently his own best friend didn't know that otherwise Scott wouldn't be driving them in his 'baby'. "I miss Allison. I do not get why Chris has to be so… infuriating." Scott drifts over the yellow lines a little then jerks it back into the lane.

"I'm beginning to wonder what is wrong with my mother, allowing me to go on a trip like this." Lydia's voice wavers and her eyes are closed. 

Once Scott pulls in parking the jeep at an odd angle everyone floods out immediately, glad to be safe on the ground, not crushed between metal and a light post .

"Well, after that I think we all deserve a strong drink." Lydia sighs muttering and texting into the diner while the guys trudge along silently. Isaac laughs and pats her shoulder reminding her it's a diner.

"I have to go to the bathroom, clean up." Lydia says to the boys and heads over. As she walks by she notices two men sitting at a booth talking in hushed tones, one seemed to be chiding the other.

'Will, you need to stop being so-' she overhears but continues to walk and go into the lady's room. She takes a breather and then looks at her phone. Will is a common name, but it can't be a coincidence that Stiles meets a guy who's name is Will, and that he thought he saw this Will guy just yesterday walking down the street. 

She washes her shaking hands, she doesn't like the feeling of either of them. There's a presence of death that almost resonates around them that doesn't around other folks. 

She goes in search for the boys and finds them in a corner out of sight from the two men. Well maybe this will work. She walks her strut but as she walks by the other man gets up and bumps into her grabbing her arm to unnecessarily pull her steady.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, miss." 

She has dealt with PETER for christs sakes. LYDIA GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF. 

She brushes herself off and pulls her arm away and tilts her head. "That is quite alright. It's not like you did it on purpose." She smiles.

"No, that would certainly be very rude of me. But since you were walking maybe it were you who should have watched where you were going." 

"Well it's a good thing you look capable of getting a knock or two." 

The man laughs deep and smirks at her, trying so hard to be charming. But she knows a shark when she sees one and she dares not to look at Will.

"Well, have a lovely day."

"You too." 

She tries to keep a normal pace that shows nothing other than a confident woman who can hold their own. She's screaming on the inside and Stiles freakout starts to make more sense. She sits at their booth and she takes a sigh. 

They ordered her a glass of lemon water and Scott is talking about Derek texting him over something. She is still shivering from fear to think of their pitiful conversation when she just ran into a psycho. Stiles puts his hand on her shoulder. He looks frustrated and his menu is not open, probably because he has trouble reading. 

"Hey, you okay? What's wrong?" 

She turns to tell him but his face is suddenly slack and white as a ghost. The table turns tense and she turns to see the man holding out her wallet.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I believe you dropped this when you ran into me." He smiles and looks at Stiles. "Oh, you're the boy from the bookstore, what a coincidence." 

Stiles can't even make out a word. 

"The book you recommended to us is a real treasure. Here is my card." The man hands it to Stiles but he can't reach for it, he doesn't want to die, to be murdered and roasted. 

A waitress drops a glass and the sounds breaks him out of his head.

"T-thanks," He looks at the card. "Mr. Lector."

"Please, call me Hannibal. Good evening Mrs.Martin," He nods to the rest and walks away.

They have felt with these situations before, where they are about to die in a horrifying and quick way, and they know how to deal. But this differed from them. So they did what any normal teenagers would do and they said 'Screw you, Cora,' and went home to find Derek with the exception of hitting the mall on the way back because Lydia would not have some crazy psycho ruin THAT of all things. Stiles had to convince Scott not to beat up the man, while Scott had to convince Stiles not to meet up with him. Isaac, Lydia found out, had a good fashion sense and started to tug his arm whenever Lydia wanted an opinion.

Will looks over at Hannibal. "You know you just gave those already manic children even more problems than they need, right?"

Hannibal turns to Will, "Oh, and Abigail didn't get more problems when she was with you? What are you afraid of, Will. They do not strike me as the type to run to the police, in fact quite the opposite I imagine." 

"That's… that is not the point. We are suspects for things we did… you did… you make me think I did! If you start taking on an interest in that weird boy like you did me then that just another mouth to feed!" Will finishes with a small smirk and shaded eyes.

"You made yourself think you did those things, I just helped your ever expanding imagination. And it sounds as though you are jealous."

"I don't want children being the reason I'm locked up!" 

Hannibal sighs and they walk into their apartment and into the kitchen. A piece of meat is thawing on a cutting board. The other boys that were sitting at the table were very intimate with their glares, it was fascinating. These kids were definitely worth inspecting and maybe even taste testing. He smirks and looks at Will all riled up and running his hand through his hair. Sometimes he wondered how he could have thought of killing this man.

"That girl, Lydia, she reminds you of someone, no?" Hannibal asks.

'Oh does she ever,' thinks Will and watches the man professionally slice the red mound. 

"I bet she's a meat lover though." Will says and goes into the fridge and grabs a beer. "That boy was certainly spooked, why did you give him your card?"

"If I am correct about my assumption of him, he will make an appointment."

Will shakes his head, "No, he's too scared." 

"Perhaps," Hannibal tosses a slice of meat onto the frying pan making it sizzle, "but the boy is certainly hungry for knowledge. And if he's smart as he portrays himself to be then he could be the perfect subject. You must see it as well."

"See what?"

"That he's strange like you." Hannibal takes a plate and starts to garnish it, "Maybe I was wrong about him being like Abigail."

"That depends on how you define strange, Hannibal." Will stretches and sits down at the dining room table thinking things over.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta and have a hectic life so any criticism is great, love kudos. Not sure how many people dig the TW/hannibal thing but I love it :)


End file.
